Little bird of ours
by Azraial
Summary: Robin is the light of the team, but when someone threaten's to dim or possible extinguish that light how will the league respond.
1. Investigation

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

So here's my first ever story, I has so mistakes that I'm to lazy to go change, so its best to ignore them.

This is mainly a story on robin and how the team see him.

Its going to have some fluff at some points, and family moments with batman and the JL, but yeah, I'm still working on the story so bear with me.

Also, my friend proof read it, but she mixed somethings, I dont know if i got it all sorted and back in order, so if you see something that doesn't make sense, ignore it or go with the most logical answer.

Reviews would be nice, and thoughts on what you would like to see in this story, because I'm not very creative.

Chapter 1

"FK in position" was the first announcement over the intercom, connected to the 5 newly formed team of young justice. The mission was simple, a get in, get out, without getting caught. It was an information gathering mission to do with a mechanic's lab in DC, apparently the head of the operation to design weaponry for the army had got a bit carried away, there was rumours stating that he was creating something a bit more powerful then a new machine gun for foot soldier's.

Obviously Batman had gotten wind of the rumours floating around the underground crime network through his connections and decided to send in young justice to verify the claims.

So at this moment Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, were on the case to locate the source of the rumour and find out any other information that indicated that Marcus White head of Engineering for Euphoria labs was building an ultimate weapon for personal use.

"Roger that, KF, when the guards pass the junction in the hall, bypass into the door second on the right and then follow through to the labs" the boy wonder replied into the intercom. Robin was the tactician for the mission, to find the best and quickest ways in for the team and hacking the labs systems to get in quietly. He followed behind Miss Martian and Superboy heading east to the labs in the middle of the building, while Aqualad and Kid flash went in via the west side, just in case a distraction was needed. It sounded stupid, but one team can start a distraction so the other could escape then the escaped team could then create another distraction to get the others out, so in away it worked, well in theory.

"How far now, Robin?" Aqualad questioned, as he and KF ran into the room Robin indicated the safest way into the research lab. "5 metres to your left is a door, the code for the door is, 6392453, punch it into the control panel to the right, it'll let you in, the rest of us will be there momentarily" Robin replied turning off his holographic interface attached to his left glove. "Its gotten quiet" Superboy suddenly whispered to himself, Miss Martian caught it anyway and looked around suspiciously, it was also a lot darker then that anticipated. Robin was at the back of the group, the others had insisted that it would be easier to have the muscle at the front. Superboy looked round the next corner in the hall to see it empty. He walked forward towards a door, looking at it closely he saw 'Research Dept' written on the frosted glass, most likely bullet proof.

Robin ran in round the two other members and punched in the code, the screen let out a green hue, and the door slid open, once inside robin closed the door and locked it down. No one could get in or out unless robin hacked the system, sometimes, situations like these called for unnecessary risks. Kid Flash and Aqualad were already in the room after coming from the west door, looking through the paper files, knowing full well only Robin could hack the system.

Miss Martian went over to investigate the white boards that had different encryptions and designs plastered over them. Superboy followed Robin over to the main computer console in the middle of the north wall, just in case he was needed, with Robin being the 'Baby' of the team it was hard not to worry that something to big for him to handle might appear. Robin, oblivious to Superboy's intentions plugged in the USB from his glove and activated the holographic interface, and started hacking into the system.

"One wall down, 3 to go" he muttered to himself as he slowly but surely broke through the company's firewalls.

"Hell yeah, I think even batman would be impressed with the time it took me break in to the system" Robin cheered,

"Don't celebrate yet, you still need to find anything suspicious and download it" Aqualad called across the room,

"I know, I know" the boy wonder sighed.

"Funny I don't think there's anything that could help us over here guys, but there are a lot of random encryptions written all over the board" Miss Martian's voice rang out.

"Probably something to do with ….." Robin never got to finish, as the alarm sounded, with no idea how it was tripped.

"WHAT THE HELL, rob I thought you disabled all of the alarms!" FK panicked. "I DID!" Robin replied in haste and he bowered through Euphoria's main system, finding scattered files on a project named D.S, he downloaded them onto his Hard drive with other weapon engineering files.

Suddenly banging could be heard from the door. "Great, locked in a room with no way of escape AND guards trying to break in" FK sarcastically commented.

"Will you calm down, this is no time to panic" Superboy glared at FK.

The door wouldn't hold long and was slowly buckling under the pressure of the shunts, being glass wasn't helping either.

"FK, superboy, aqualad, I need more time, the files only 68% downloaded" Robin yelled over the noise.

"We're on it" FK responded.

With a nod to his other team mates, they rushed the door just as the glass gave out. Guards thundered into the room, fully prepared for what may lie within. The super's minus Robin and Miss Martian fell into battle.

"ROBIN HURRY UP!" FK yelled over the fighting as he was thrown at a wall on the south side of the room.

"What the hell are these, they hit like Superman" He added, Superboy smashed two of the guards heads together, crumpling under the pressure, sparks flew out into the air as the damaged bodies collided with the floor.

"They're not human…..THEY'RE ROBOTS!" Superboy yelled to his other team mates.

"98% complete on the download, just a little longer! Crush those things!" Robin informed the others.

Aqualad called upon his water blades, and started hacking at the robotic guards, the more he took down however the more appeared through the door.

"Robin, we can't hold on much more! We need to get out of here now!" the leader sternly shouted to the thirteen year old.

"Ok, ok, nearly there... come on... come on... yes 100%, that's what I like to see!" Robin jumped when something grabbed his arm, he turned to see what or who it was and relaxed, recognising Miss Martian, her eyes indicated it was time to go. He pulled out the USB cable and left it to reel into the hidden port on his glove, pulled out some smoke bombs and struck the floor, smoke emerged causing a temporary sheet of cover to hide their exit.

Back in the hall, virtually unscathed, the team follow Robin back the way they came, knowing that they are being pursued, Robin falls behind to the back of the team. He stops as he takes out some weak explosive birdarangs. _(A/N I think that's what he calls them)_ Superboy seeing that his team mate is no longer with the them informs the others with a slightly concerned yell, "Where's Robin?"

This causes everyone else to ease up, and slow. Suddenly a load explosion is heard that rocks the foundations of the building. With widened eyes Superboy runs back the way they came, to see the hall practically caved in, and no sign of Robin.

"ROBIN!" he screams in a panic.

Losing the light of the team would be like dowsing a candle with water in a pitch black cave. Robin was the centre that glued them altogether. Robin kept Batman sane, helped him keep of smiling, no-one knew what would happen if Batman ever lost Robin. Well he'd have young justice's guts on a flag pole displayed on top of Mount Justice for one thing Superboy thought to himself.

Wildly looking round through the rubble, he found nothing; the rest of the team joined in the search, what seemed like hours, was only seconds.

"Guys above!" That was Robin's voice, looking up they saw him unharmed through the hole he made in the roof with the explosives, "What got you all panicked?" he asked innocently.

With relieved smiles on they're faces they followed him up on the roof, catching Robin in a headlock, he messed up robins hair "Dude, for a second there we thought you had blown yourself to the moon!" KF said in a sing song fashion.

Robin flipped KF over his head to get out of the headlock .

"Hah! Me? Blow myself up? I think not! What do you take me for?" he asked not really looking for an answer.

"Awww, dude seriously, didn't need to flip me, that hurt!" KF complained

"Next time Robin, inform us of your plan before actually doing it? I'd like to know before you get hurt" Aqualad stated calmly, but there was an under lying tone in his voice.

"My bad. Sorry, sorry" Robin apologised, rubbing the back of his head in away a small child would when caught off guard. He had a small apologetic smile on his face, telling his team he was sorry for worrying them.

"I think we should get back to base before these guys realise what just happened." Miss Martian suggested hearing yelling and shouting from below.

"Heh, good idea" FK replied, by the time she looked towards the direction he spoke, he was already gone.

Next she saw Robin shoot his grappling hook to the next building and swung across, while Aqualad leapt of the edge and decended to the road below using water to slow him down.

With a sigh Superboy followed Miss Martian example and leapt into the air and flew in the direction of home.


	2. Draw Backs

Hi

Want to say sorry the bad grammar and spelling in the previous chapter :P

I'm not very good at this; English was never my strong point.

Hope your enjoying the fanficiton.

Well on with the story

Chapter 2

Standing at the entrance to the young justice secret sanctum, Batman's eyes roamed the sky, looking, waiting, even though he didn't need to be here, he still need to make sure the kids, got back OK from they're first information gathering mission. He was still very suspicious of Superboy, since he was just a clone and not actually a relative to Superman, but only time would tell.

Something caught his eye, looking towards it he saw the unforgettable Red and yellow of Kid Flash's suit coming towards him full speed. Stepping to the side slightly, KF bypassed knocking Batman to the next universe. His cape fluttered with the draw of wind the kid's movements caused.

Next came Superboy and Miss Martian, landing next to KF silently.

"Finally not the last one here! " KF whooped to his other team mates.

Miss M giggled at this because even though Wally had super speed, he and flash where always somehow late, not even Batman could figure it out.

"That's only because you left before we could regroup. " Aqualad appeared next to them. "We are only waiting on robin now" he added. Batman turned forward to look for his ward.

After a few minutes, he started to get concerned, no sign of Robin even though his whole team had already returned to base.

The Bat signal flashed on his belt, the emergency alarm, springing into action he already had the coordinates for Robin's location and was off into the city.

The young justice team looked at each other and then rushed after the senior member of the justice league.

Something wasn't right that was for sure. Batman raced down the streets to the destination of his ward in the Batmobile (A/N Hate calling his car that) looking towards the roofs he saw Robin swing to the building a 100 yards in front, he also noticed the thing following him, shining in the sun.

Must be something metal Batman thought? He raced his car down the road, swung it round the block and carried on with the pursuit. Once the buildings lowered he placed the machine on Autopilot. He opened the roof hatch and ejected himself from the vehicle. When he was high enough in the air, he shot out his grapping hook and latched it to a nearby fire escape, half way up the building. He pulled himself in, swung over the railing and climbed up. Once on top he full out ran with his target in sight.

Not far behind the Dark Knight the rest of the Young Justice team were catching up fast. Miss M and Superboy speeding through the air, whilst KF and Aqualad (A/N I don't know to much about Aqualads powers, I had a look online and have a rough idea, so please bare with me) Took to the roads, KF flashing through the traffic with his inhuman speed and Aqualad not too far behind using his strength to push himself faster to get to the youngest member of his team quicker.

"What do you think could have happened?" Superboy yelled as he soared through the blue abyss.

"No idea. But if Robin set of the emergency signal that goes straight to the Bat, then it can't be good. " was FK's drawn out reply which sounded odd with the speed he was going.

Running up the side of the building and soaring into the sky FK flipped forward and landed back on his feet and carried on running, seeing the bat chasing after the silver humanoid on Robins tail.

Aqualad was hot on his tail after using water to spring himself onto the roof, Miss M and Superboy flew by the side of him as they descended on the target.

Batman had caught up to the Silver being, on close inspection it was a lot bigger than an average man even taller than Superman, maybe by a couple of inches? That on its own made the thing dangerous. It also looked mechanic.

"Marcus White" He growled as his eyes narrowed. The Bat was not happy. There was a pained yell and then the sound of a collision. The android type being had caught Robin by his cape and propelled him into the building to the left of the one they stood upon. The Bat retrieved some Batarang's from his utility belt (A/N gotta love that belt :3 ) and then flung them with a 100% accuracy at the targets head. No effect. With another growl he tackled it before it could regain itself from the previous attack.

Robin was slowly getting up, he was groggy and uncoordinated. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. Lifting his head, he winced, grabbing his forehead with his right hand whilst the other steadied him in the crater like hole in the building his body had made. His neck hurt from being strangled when he was thrown and the rest of him hurt from impact. Adjusting his eyes he could see the street below, making his stomach lurch from the height, looking to the roof across from him he saw his father tackle his pursuer looking less than happy, take that back more like livid. Something wet and warm seeped through his glove supporting his throbbing head. Moving it away from his head and into his line of vision, though blurred eyes, saw that his glove covering his fingers was a darker black (if that was possible) than the rest of the fabric. Coming to the conclusion that he was bleeding, he let himself fall to his knees knowing that in his condition he would only make things worse and probably distract his father from the main objective.

Kid Flash had joined the fight and was helping keep the androids focus on him and the bat, so Robin could relax. Superboy came in from the left and right hooked the machine into the sky, while Aqualad came in with his water mace and slammed it back into the roof tops, causing a small crater under the force of the impact. The thing sparked from its neck joint, but that was it, no other damage caused apart from a few dents and scratches.

"What the HELL is this thing made of?" KF complained.

"Titanium probably, it looks like a prototype" was the Caped crusaders calm eerie reply, he sounded on the verge of murder the teens thought simultaneously.

Miss M was at Robin's side, knelt next to him, he was bleeding badly down the right side of his face from his forehead. Possible concussion she concluded by the look in his eyes. He looked ready to pass out; his eye's were glazed over and half lidded.

He hunched slightly forward and breathed heavily.

"Calm down Robin. Breath with me. " Miss M said to him in a motherly tone, getting his attention "Don't worry, the boys can handle the fight, just please calm down and relax." she added.

He done as instructed, but now the adrenalin was leaving his system, making him more tired, he was finding it hard keeping his eyes open and the pain was increasing. But knowing Miss Martian was right next to him he relaxed till he could no longer stay awake.

Miss M seeing his eye's close caught him as he fell forward. She looked towards the battle, hoping it didn't take long, Robin needed medical attention and rest, with one last look to Robin to see his slightly pain expression she called the Justice League.

The hunk of junk was taking longer to take down than expected, with no lasting damage, it was going to take a well thought out plan to take it down. Looking towards his passed out son being held by Miss Martian, Batman debated his next move. Something caught his attention, a spark, looking closely he saw it again on the neck joint of the android. Smirking, he had found his trump card.

"Kid Flash, tornado. Superboy. Aqualad. Pin it!" he ordered firmly for the team to hear.

Kid Flash recognising the choice of words circled the machine creating a dust like tornado around it, trapping it inside. Both Superboy and Aqualad descended from the opening above, Superboy lifting Aqualad in. They landed hard onto top of the mechanism flattening it on its front, holding it down with a lot effort.

"Kid Flash stop!" came a shouted order from outside the dust, as soon as KF stopped his movements Batman was already on his target with a battle cry he plunged a beeping Baterang into the neck of the target.

"Move!" he yelled and swung off the machine and leapt over to Robin and Miss M covering them both with his cape as he crouched over them. KF and Aqualad both flipped over the buildings edge onto a conveniently placed fire escape, flattening their bodies to the wall for more cover. Superboy zoomed into the air, soaring high to get out of the blast range. All that was left was a ringing in their ears, scrap metal and dust everywhere.

Once everything settled, they all rose (or lowered in Superboy's case) to the roof, seeing scraps of metal everywhere.

Miss M watched as Batman with such care, as if picking up a china doll, raised Robin into his arms.

"Let me?" a voice offered from the thick dust cloud, once it settled, he could see the famous blue and red colours donned of a brawn chest. Knowing he could trust the Kryptonian he placed his precious bundle into the strong out stretched arms of Superman.

"I'll take him back to HQ, you finish here." Superman smiled slightly, even though Batman could see the worry in Superman's eyes. Knowing that it was best to collect samples of the android that caused Robin to call for help, he gave a slight nod and in that instance the Kryptonian was gone, with the injured son in his arms. Hardening his facial features he ventured over to the destroyed roof and gave out orders to everyone present to collect what they could from the mess he had made.

It took roughly an hour for the team, that included some JL members (A/N Miss M had called them remember :P) to get as much useable scrap and they could.

He could see the worry in the Young Justice teams eyes, even though they wouldn't voice it. Knowing the main thing to do now was get as much information as possible on the person who sent out the robot and then take them down and perform justice.

With nothing left to collect he sent them back to base. Batman threw himself over the side of the building, using his grappling hook to slow him down and landed in his car. Starting the engine he roared down the street towards base, towards research and towards his injured ward. His sidekick. His son.


	3. Relief

A/N – Thanks for the Reviews, made me happy that you like my fanfiction. :D

Just so you know this chapter hasn't been proof read yet. When it has been I shall re-upload it.

So please excuse the bad grammar and spelling.

I was meant to write something else to inform you of something important and I just forgot, so fail on my end… :/

Chapter 3

"Come on…...come on… yes! 100%, that's what I like to see" was Robin's voice, and then a click was heard. "That's it my little bird smile and laugh while you can because soon you'll have little to smile about"

The screen mildly illuminated the owner of the low amused voice. The Man was shrouded in the shadows of his layer, the only light coming from the screen with the frozen picture of the smiling boy wonder. The male figure chuckled behind his mask and leaned back in his chair. He stared up to the skylight that shows the deep orange hue of the setting sun across the sky. With a smirk he stood and exited the room, his steps echoed and he travelled away, leaving the picture of Robin on the screen.

A/N:

Ku ku ku ku :D I sense M rated activities in the near future; actually I have no idea lol. Thought I'd get your hopes up ;P

It was dark and he could hear muffled sounds, he wasn't entirely sure about his surroundings, he vaguely remembered blood and feeling sick and the god awful pain. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes refused to open.

Knowing he could be somewhere he wouldn't wish his worst enemy in; he kept up the state of sleep, breathing deeply and relaxing his body. His hearing slowly started to clear even though his head throbbed tremendously. Beeping was the first thing he registered in his fogged up mind, it was a steady pace, thinking what it could be, he started to panic, not understanding why it was there. The beeping increases in speed, like his heart; suddenly he knew; it was a heart rate monitor and knowing that he had caused it to increase; he had alerted who ever was there to his awakening. There was shuffling and panicked voices, people being thrown out of the room he concluded; then "Richard, can you hear me?" he knew that voice, it was deep and smooth, something of a playboy, a slight twitch on his lips, alerted the other occupant of the room that he was listening. "Can you open your eyes Dick?" was the next question. Richard knew that opening his eyes was a good idea, but they were so heavy he wondered if it was possible.

Taking a deep breath, causing him to wince "Take it easy son, no need to rush" came his fathers voice again, reassuring him, the warmth in his fathers tone made him relax again, he felt at home and safe knowing that Bruce was there taking care of him, even though he would never admit; he would rather swear in front of Alfred and suffer the consequences then tell Bruce how he thought of the man as his overprotective father that made him feel like no matter how insane the world became he would be completely untouched by its destruction.

Getting back to the task at hand, he plied his eye lids apart, everything was blurred and dim, and Bruce must have turned the lights down when he kicked everyone else out, which he was thankful for on both accounts. He could see the hunched form of his mentor leaning over him now, looking into the older mans worried eye's made him smile slightly. "M'fine" Robin slurred to help ease his mentor's worry. Seeing the older man's eyebrows knot together and his eyes narrow the injured boy got the feeling that his mentor wasn't convinced and that he was also in trouble not just in pain.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked his ward, his jaw was tense, he looked like he was trying not to yell in anger or maybe it was more trying to stop his voice hitching in relief. Dick hoped it was the 2nd choice.

"M'head hurts" the boy wonder admitted, Bruce was angry enough he didn't need to make it worse by lying to the man. "That's to be expected, what about the rest of you?" the older man gestured from Richard's torso to his feet. Robin thought for a minute then answered "Don't know, haven't really thought about that yet, but now that I do think about it…..Stiff and m'limb's are throbbing".

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Richard got hurt worse then he had before and it scared the hell out of him, the boys ribs were black and blue from the collision with the wall, and he had a purple and yellow bruise in the shape of his cape collar around his neck, the result from the way he was thrown.

The cut on his forehead didn't ease the Bat's concern either.

"I'm taking you home till you heal FULLY" Bruce said firmly, but Richard could hear batman in the tone as well. He really must have worried the man but not wanting to be taken from his team he opened his mouth to protest knowing he could probably convince Bruce to let him stay and rest here. "No, please I'm fine, I promise, let me stay here with my team" The 13 year old argued, "Don't start this, your coming home whether you like it or not, your lucky your injuries aren't worse, you got away pretty good, considering the size and strength of that thing" Batman was coming more to the surface now, and Dick knew it; if the slight glare from those dark eyes didn't confirm it then the tightness in the jaw did. He knew now he was pushing his luck and no matter how much he loved Wayne manor or Alfred for that matter, he wanted to stay with his team, even if it meant not going on missions.

He could still assist the other members from base, so plucking up his courage he formed his own glare and stared down the bat. "I wont go on missions, I'll stay on base and I wont participate in any training till you confirm I'm well enough to, but please dad don't take me back to the manor, I want to stay here with my team, and it's not like I'm not ever going to get hurt, we all take that risk on missions even you, so please?".

He felt like a child asking to stay up an hour later at the weekend and he could see in the older mans facial expression that he thought the same thing. Pushing himself up on the bed with much effort; he winced from the strain and the pain that shot through his ribs, even though Bruce helped by placing a hand on his back to help him up. Bruce then propped up some pillows and lowered his son onto them gently. With a heavy sigh Bruce gave in, his facial features relaxed and he stated "fine you can stay, but like I said when this team started, you will be monitored and you will stay here on my terms, like eating healthy, bed rest and NO, and I mean NO Richard, training till I say otherwise, understand?" It wasn't a question but more like a statement and Dick new he had a small victory at least. "Yes Sir" he saluted with a large grin.

Bruce crossed his arms and chuckled. "Can we come in yet?" Wally's muffled yell was heard from the other side of the door.

Both occupants directed their gazes to the door, Dick looking back at Bruce with a smile splitting his head in two, waited for some kind of answer from the man, Bruce looked at his ward from the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod, also donning a smile but only very slightly.

"Yeah, come on in guys!" Robin yelled to the people on the other side, when the door opened he saw that his team was there plus Clark Kent AKA Superman, but obviously like Bruce in his civilian get up. The younger members walked over to Dick's bed and started fussing over him making sure he was ok and didn't need anything.

Bruce walked over to the sink, used for washing the medical equipment and filled up a glass with water, walking back over to Richard and handing it to him.

Clark was still by the door and watched how Bruce 'handed' the glass to Dick, keeping a slight grip on the object while Richard took a few gulps, just in case he couldn't keep a hold of it, and dropped the contents over himself. Watching, Clark smiled with amusement when a drop dribbled down Richard's chin and Bruce soaked it up with his own jumper sleeve, like any parent would. After the exchange Bruce joined Clark and watched the kids interact. "So are you taking him home?" the man of steel asked "wouldn't you already know?" the Dark knight asked back, still keeping his eye's glued to his little bird. "Well…heh you know, I suppose I do, but I wanted to ask anyway" Clark replied with a nervous laugh, Bruce really did know him to well.

"Did you find anything useful from the files Dick saved on his hard drive or possibly something from the robot that you so kindly put out of its misery?" Clark asked his best friend. "The files indicate that White is taking orders from unnamed clients and creating weapons to ship to the unnamed, probably mob bosses, the robot however, even though I've concluded WAS a prototype" The Bat stressed to word 'was'; to state that he had got it right when he first inspected it back on roof they encountered the thing on. "Was sent out for a particular reason, it chasing after robin indicates that there is a file he hacked and download he shouldn't of, I haven't found it yet, but I will and when I do White is going down" The Caped crusader huffed looking frustrated. Suddenly Bruce moved towards the bed looking up Clark noticed Richard was yawning and looking a bit worse for ware. "Ok, Dick needs rest, everyone out" Bruce ordered, Wally was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the famous bat-glare as Dick called it. Bruce ushered the youngsters out the room and returned to his ward. With Clarks help they got the boy laying back down "you can stay in sick bay tonight just to be safe, I'll move you to your room tomorrow" Bruce told his ward, he got a sleepy nod in return, "rest well" was Clarks leaving words as both men moved to the door. The shorter of the two turned the light off and closed the door behind them.

"What now?" the man of steel asked his partner. "Research and keeping a close eye on Richard" was the loner's reply, "need help with anything?" Clark questioned. The Bat looked at him, calculating, then shook his head "no" was the only reply then he was gone the only evidence Clack had that proofed his best friend was there was the thudding of Bruce's footsteps as he walked away. With a sigh and a shrug, Clark smiled to himself, he knew that Bruce preferred to work alone but it never stopped him asking.

Checking in on Richard, he opened the door and the light from the hall illuminated the room enough the see the child on the bed. The super could see Richards peaceful face, obviously the boy had been extremely tired if he was already asleep. Smiling he whispered to the sleeping figure "Good night little bird" before closing the door and making his way to the communal area where he could here the other member's of young justice talking and conversing about different subjects. They had calmed down now knowing that the youngest was fine.

The sound of typing filled the air in the research lab; the Dark knight sat in front of one of the computers and was looking through the files from Robin's mission, looking for something he missed. He knew he had missed something important, because why would Marcus White send out one of his prototypes to apprehend his ward. It meant Robin had got his hands on something White doesn't want getting into the justice league's hands.

Suddenly this situation just got a whole lot more dangerous. People go to drastic measure's to get what they want. But what was so important? The Bat thought to himself.

Looking through the information he couldn't figure out what he was overlooking. However he wasn't called the greatest detective for nothing. And he didn't believe in backing down. He had been handed a challenge and he dame well sure was going to solve it. With determination set in. He opened a com link to the Batcave; sometime's Alfred could be very insightful besides if he didn't report back about Richard's condition he was very sure he would get scorned. He may be The Batman and fight against aliens and psychos' for a second life style, but he also knew he wasn't suicidal going against Alfred was like a cute little hamster standing up against a rhino. Instant overkill.

A polite greeting from said man pulled the detective out of his thoughts.

"Evening Alfred" was the dark knight's curt reply. "May I enquirer on Master Dick's condition sir?" came the Englishman's request. Even though it was produced as a question the look in the elder man's eyes suggested that not complying would prove disastrous. "He's fine, he woke up talked for a bit and went back to sleep" Bruce replied politely. "Well that is a relief sir, I was worried the damage could have been worse" The gray haired man answered. "Alfred I'm sending some files over to the Batcave I would be grateful if you could have a look into them, I think I'm missing something." Bruce looked up in the mans eyes on the screen this kind warm gentlemen had raised him to be the man he was today and had stuck by him through thick and fine, he'd even done the same for his ward Richard and cared for the both of them equally. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do for them. He didn't need to admit it but Bruce would do anything for his father like figure as well.

"Very good sir, I'll have a detailed report by morning, oh and while I remember can I be expected you and young master Richard back home this weekend like was planned or will you be away on business?" added the butler. Bruce thought for a second, it was Wednesday so he had 2 days to get as much of the case done as he could and leave it to the rest of the league, whilst Richard and himself went back to the manor, his little bird couldn't really complain either, because it was already decided last week. Batman decided it was a good idea to use as an excuse to have Richard back at the manor where he knew he was safe and under the care of his grandfather of sorts. Well if Dick didn't feel better about it Bruce sure did, and it's not like the batcave wasn't available to do more research on the current case. "We'll be there Alfred, Batman out" Was the loners answer, He heard a 'Very good sir' in reply and the connection was cut.

He knew his ward would have a fit about it after the discussion they had about Richard staying here, but it would be worth it in the end knowing Dick was being looked after by the best, well in his opinion Alfred's hot chocolate with nutmeg beat any medicine or medical treatment to offer. With a slight knowing smile, the bat carried on with his work.


	4. Slow day

Thanks again for the reviews btw, I do reply to them, sometimes, it all depends is I can be asked.

It's normally better is I reply above the story, then I don't need to repeat myself.

Hope your enjoying the story so far.

Just so you know me and a friend wrote a one-shot called Till next time, its kind of connected to this story, in a way where we have mentioned an OC in it, but other then that not really.

It's just a little thing we wrote then my friend kept bugging me to post it, so I did.

You don't really need to read it, it's just a random one-shot.

But yeah, here's the story.

Chapter 4

Fiddling with the wires in the torso of the android weapon Marcus White sighed and leant back in his chair, his arms falling to the side of him limply and his head thrown back on the back of the chair; staring up at the strobe lighting that illuminated the room. Even though connecting all the wires up properly was important it was also after a while very, well….tedious. Grabbing the Blueprints from the table he re-read everything on the paper and then quickly scanned over the tech on the table. The client who ordered this wanted everything done in a specific order and designed slightly different to his normal androids. Quite frankly he didn't really care what the client wanted, whether it's adding machine guns in the androids ass or having realistic skin covering its body to be more camouflaged in well populated areas. All he did care about however was getting paid and having someone keep the Justice League busy while he made money illegally.

Wiping at his forehead, he decided that enough was enough. Getting up he huffed and stretched his back out, turning he walked over to the coffee machine on the small kitchenette that was built into the lab for the workers. Pushing the button for a white coffee he listened to the hum of the machine as it woke from its slumber and started the minute process.

Once it had dispensed the motor oil, as the lab techs put it, White grabbed the cup and downed the scolding liquid in one go. Once he swallowed his face scrunched up in distaste.

"Must get a new coffee supplier" he said to himself as he crushed the cheap plastic cup in his hand and threw it in the small bin to the side.

Turning around he made his way over to the other side of the room, where the door was located, he turned the lights off from the wall and left through the automated door.

Walking down the well lit hall Marcus lost himself in thought, wondering if the Justice League had found the hidden files from the information that Batman's partner had so conveniently stolen from the branching lab on the other side of the city.

Feeling the frustration coming back he rubbed his temples trying the relieve it, let's say it didn't work.

Coming to another door, he unlocked it with his security pass and entered.

There wasn't much in the room. A bed in the far corner, a desk with a high tech computer installed on top and a small kitchenette in the corner closest to the door. There was also an on suite bathroom through the door on the left.

Walking over to his desk which was covered with books and papers about mechanics, reviews and essays written by the world's most renowned engineers.

Sitting on the chair he started up the computer and started answering his email and anything else of the sort's (_A/N- Sorry guys, no Facebook_ ).

An icon popped up on the screen, a Video call from a client. With a sigh he clicked accept and watched as the window opened, on the other end he could see he masked covered face of his most recent client, the robot he was building at the moment belonged to this eerie looking man. Oh yes he knew all about his client. Slade. formally known as DeathStroke. He was a mercenary, and brutal one, someone who will get what he wants no matter what destruction he causes or who he kills to get it.

"Good evening Mister White, I hope everything is going according to plan?" Was the masked mans greeting, polite like how a gentleman would greet a business associate. But something told you that if everything 'wasn't' going to according to plan then maybe committing suicide would be a better end then what this man would do to him.

"Of course Slade everything is going to plan, the robot is nearly completed; it took longer because of the modifications you sent. But may I ask, why get me to build it if you could have done it? I know full well you have the knowledge and equipment."

Slade looked like he was contemplating an answer.

"Yes but then I wouldn't be able to finish my other plans now would I." Short and sweet, it wasn't even a question, just a smug response, the tone in his voice gave a knowing feel to it, like Slade had something planed, and it wouldn't end with rainbows and unicorns.

White could feel the frustration returning. "May I enquire what you want such a thing for?" Marcus White focused on the black and orange clad man on his computer screen.

"You may" was the only answer he got in reply. He was starting to wonder if Slade was as smart as the crime network hyped him up to be.

"Well?" he spat at the man, he was tired and frustrated and this man wasn't helping. "I said you could enquire, I never said I'd answer. Oh and Mister White? Take that tone with me again and I'm pretty sure you'll be even poorer then when you started this project. But then again I could always make it so you don't wake up tomorrow morning" He could practically feel the man's sinister smirk on the hidden face.

He believed the mercenaries threat, no, not a threat it was a promise, and he knew full well if he got on the man's bad side, he'd be in his own grave by morning.

"Sorry, you're right it has nothing to do with me, as long as I get paid I don't care." Was Whites slightly shaken reply.

"Oh believe me, when all goes according to plan, you'll get your money." With that the screen went black.

Mount Justice :3

(_ A/N - Forgot what I'm meant to be writing ¬_¬ )_

The next morning you could find Batman still in the research lab, going through everything he had gathered together. He got an email from Alfred about an hour ago which had some disturbing information. Alfred had managed to find the files that Batman had over looked in his haste. The Information on the disk was classified for one thing, he knew this because it was all about Justice was folder upon folder, each dedicated to its own member, looking through Batman was relieved to see that the Young Justice members were excluded. Sitting back in the chair he ran through the information.

In the common room _(A/N – Sounds like Harry Potter :/)_ the young justice team excluding Robin, who was still held up in the infirmary, were gathered round the kitchen counter helping themselves to breakfast.

Everything was quite tense and no one seemed to want to talk, after what happened to the youngest of the team, it was kind of a shock to know that it could have been any one of them, not to sound selfish about it, but it was true.

Wally seemed to be more fidgety then normal and Kaldur seemed to be troubled. Connor and Megan just stayed silent, Connor seemed to be more subdued than Megan did, but that could be because he had less experience in such situations. Megan wasn't experienced in human ways, but she reckoned this was just the same as when something tragic happened on her planet.

Megan had been baking all morning, she made breakfast for the boys and then carried on baking The counters were covered in cakes, cookies, muffins and other forms of pastries and confectionery. Well least the kitchen smelled nice, all the boys thought. And at least they didn't need to go shopping for awhile, they could just live of the sugary sponges.

"I'm going to go see Dick later if any of you want to join me, I believe that he is probably bored and I also think that keeping an eye on the little bird wouldn't do any harm" Kaldur suddenly yet calmly stated and he took a sip from his orange juice.

"I think that's a great idea, I could sneak in some of the baking I've done, I'm sure he would appreciate it" Megan smiled towards the team.

Connor nodded with a smile and Wally pumped his fist into the air with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! We could have a picnic in his room, keep him company that kind of thing. I don't think we will be going on any form of mission after what happened on the last" the ginger boy added.

After the kid's…Ahem…. I mean teenagers finished breakfast, they gathered up some DVD's, food and some other bits and bobs and they all left for Robins room. Once there they set everything up. Robin hadn't been moved into the room yet like Bruce promised he would do, but then again it was still quite early, once they had set everything into a little den, keeping the bed free for the bird, they gathered outside the infirmary door.

Wally opened the door slowly, so that if the boy wonder was still asleep he wouldn't wake him, he peered inside and saw that indeed Richard was still asleep; deciding the leave for now, knowing the boy needed his rest so that he could recover quicker.

He told the other member's of their little family and headed back to robin's bedroom.

They then thought it would be a good idea to have a little slumber party, no-one had really slept the night before knowing that the youngest was in the infirmary, they all hated the infirmary and would not wish it upon anyone on them, so having a slumber party would make then feel a lot happier knowing their little bird was there, next to them and safe like he should always be.

So going to their separate rooms, they grab their comforters and pillows and anything else that needed and joined up again at Robin's room. Moving things around so that they could all be comfortable later on when the sleep over commences.

A few hours later you could catch the teenagers in the living room watching TV in contentment.

"What did you do to Richard's room?" a voice startled them, when they turned to look they saw Bruce Wayne standing there with his arms crossed looking a bit annoyed.

"Er, well….ahem, we thought that Dick was probably getting bored in the infirmary and then there will be sitting in bed all day doing nothing, so we decided to have a sort of slumber party." Wally shuddered from the look he got after explaining.

"No, put his room back." Bruce huffed.

"Sorry sir, but Robin is apart of the team, injured or not, and we believe it would build good team understanding" Kaldur replied sternly staring down the bat-glare, Wally knew what Kaldur was saying was in a way true and a good thing to say to the bat, but he also knew it was a load of shit, just to get part the bat protectiveness of the boy wonder.

Bruce looked at the team, and with a dejected nod gave in to the demand, he couldn't really argue, it was a good idea.

Understanding how your team mates reacted in situations where they are in pain was logical, on a mission you get hurt and you act differently, your body will also move differently when in pain so Kaldur reasoning was pretty sound.

The only reason Bruce thought this was to convince himself that he didn't just loose an argument for the second time in the last two days to teenagers.

In the Kitchen the Dark Knight made a small breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and a slice of bacon and poured a glass of orange juice. He picked up the plate and glass and was out the room. Walking into the infirmary he saw Richard sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes, obviously he had just woken up, that was good, Bruce didn't need to do it.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" the older of the two asked, looking up Richard noticed his mentor walking towards him.

"Not too bad, I suppose, hungry though." The boy replied, his words were still slurred form sleep.

"Good thing I brought breakfast then." Bruce chuckled.

The rest of the morning went pretty quietly, Richard had to have a check up to see how his body was healing. Not much change really, but it had only been a day so it was surprising.

Around mid afternoon the boy wonder was moved back to his room, once he saw what his friends had done he would settle down and was practically bouncing on the bed with excitement.

That was how the evening panned out, with the Young Justice team gathered in the boy wonders room, watching DVD's, playing games and talking.

From the research lab down the hall, Bruce could hear the laughter coming from his young wards room and smiled knowing that giving in to Kaldur's idea was a good idea.


	5. Too much

Sorry was some mistakes in the last chapter, like I'm pretty sure there maybe some in this one, but meh.

Note – Just so you know, I put a pic up on Deviantart to do with something in this chapter.

.com

Called Batman and robin, there's 2 the same, one has red writing all over it.

And I also wrote a one-shot, I did say in the last chapter I did ( I think ? )

And I wanted to say is, If I get 20 – 30 reviews on it, I'll write a sequel, :3

I know I'm being cheeky but what do you expect, hehe.

Also, thanks again for the review, appreciate it.

On with the story :)

Chapter 5

The weekend came quickly and before he knew it, Dick was being lifted from his bed and carried to the batwing. He was a bit annoyed that he had forgotten about the promise he had made to Alfred about going back home for the weekend. After a few small protests, he managed to make himself feel overly guilty about not going and staying at mount justice. His friends agreed with Bruce and stated that it would be good for his health being somewhere more homely, no matter how much they wanted him close.

With the short see you later and a wave the Batwing hovered of the ground like a harrier jump jet would then started forward towards Gotham city.

Looking over towards his ward, Bruce when he noticed the boy had fallen asleep, the boy was still in his pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket. His head lolled to the side and his hands rested in his lap. Batman chuckled slightly; he knew he was going to have to wake the boy up in an hour or so and already he felt like he had shot a kitten. Maybe he wouldn't wake the younger and just carry him to his bedroom and leave him to rest, the boy was still quite tired and his body was still healing, so sleeping most of the time was quite natural for him.

An hour and a half later they had arrived, pulling into the Batcave, the Dark Knight landed the Batwing and opened the hatch to see his Butler already there waiting to greet them.

"Good morning sir. Is there anything that needs to be prepared for the young master? His room however is ready for him." The grey haired man said as Bruce pulled down his cowl, he walked round to the other side and very slowly and very gently raised his son, still wrapped in the blanket up to his chest.

"Add some extra blankets and pillows in his room; that should be fine" Was the caped crusaders reply as he walked towards the medical bay, he placed robin gently on one of the beds and headed towards the changing rooms, he couldn't really go up into the manor dressed as Batman, even though no-one would be none the wiser. It just wasn't advisable.

Once becoming Bruce Wayne again he went and retrieved Dick from the infirmary and headed up to the manor. Carefully making his way upstairs and down the hall the father and son made it to the open door to the boy's room. Walking inside he noticed that Alfred had done as asked and saw a nest of pillows and blankets on the double bed. It was always like this when Dick got hurt or ill, the boy would always raid the cardboards for extra blankets and pillows. He claimed his helped him feel better, Bruce believed it was something of a habit that he had gained from when being in the circus. He was always surrounded by people that cared for him and would come and comfort him, so in a way Bruce realised the blankets represented the warmth of his family, his…..real family. Bruce sighed a little feeling a bit jealous of Dick's circus family, but he shook his head to rid the fault, Richard was his little bird now and nothing would change that.

Settling the boy in the nest onto of the bed, he silently watched and his child snuggled deeper into the sheets unconsciously, smiling a little at the childish act, he turned and left the room so that Dick could get the rest he needed, heading back towards the Batcave he was stopped by Alfred.

"Would you like to have a late lunch before you go down to research master Bruce?" the elder of the two asked. Thinking for a moment Bruce nodded and was lead to the kitchen where Alfred began to prepare a light lunch and a fresh pot of tea.

_A/N - Time Skip a couple of hours, cause I can't be asked to write about Bruce going and being all broody in the batcave with his research. _

Rolling over and pulling the covers over his head, Dick tried not to let himself wake up. He was warm and comfortable. Warm?...Comfortable?...Throwing the covers of him and sitting up fast, he yelped. Jerking up like that wasn't a good idea, wrapping his arm's around himself he waited for the pain to leave his side till of was just a dull throb.

"Never do that with bruised ribs" he said to himself as he looked around the room, noticing he was in his room in Wayne manor he relaxed and laid back down, once again curling up in the blankets. Happy and comfortable he was content in falling asleep again.

'Growl!' his eyes widened and he pulled the covers down round his hips and looked down at his stomach, blushing from toe to head he sat back up.

"Heh, hungry, good thing FK wasn't here he would laughed his ass off hearing that" the boy wonder chuckled.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he lifted himself up on his feet. Feeling good, he went to move forward, but forgot to move his legs, and fell forward with a shriek.

Down stairs in the living room, Bruce sat reading through some files with a cup of tea in one hand. Suddenly he heard a shriek and a loud thud. The tea cup clattered and smashed on the floor. Bruce was already half was up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, he was outside Dick's bedroom. Swinging the door open and moving inside he saw his ward on the floor one hand on his head and the other wrapping around his ribs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" he chanted.

Bruce dropped to his wards side and put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Richard, what are you doing, are you ok, what happened?" Bruce babbled worried the boy had caused more damage to himself.

"Hehe, forgot to move my legs to walk, I'm okay." was the boys tense chuckle in reply.

Bruce shook his head in amusement "Come on mister, up you get" the older of the two, hooked his hands under the boys shoulder and raised him from the floor back onto his feet."You ok to walk?" the playboy billionaire asked.

"Yeah, just need to remember to move my legs this time, haha" the boy laughed it off.

Moving down stairs, Alfred had made some lunch for the both of them and placed it in the little table in front of the TV. Sitting down they enjoyed their time together talking and watching cartoon. By dinner time there was an emergency and the Bat had to be called out, leaving Richard and Alfred to occupy the house.

"Is there anything specific you would like for tea Master Dick?" the butler asked as he lead the boy into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, brinner" the boy grinned.

"I do not believe im accustom with that dish, young master" Alfred replied confused. "Haha, no sorry, I don't believe you would be, I mean can I have breakfast for dinner, I missed this morning because I slept through it" The boy chuckled warmly.

"Oh, well I do believe I can do that" The man smiled back with amusement in his eye's. After a nice big dinner of pancakes, eggs and bacon (plus what ever else is normally in a fry up). They both moved back into the living room with warm teas in hand, well hot milk with cinnamon and nutmeg for the boy wonder. _(A/N – Cant remember what I said was in the milk in an earlier chapter, to lazy to go look, lol, if you remember then that, :3 ) _

Alarms sounded, both occupants of the house jumped as the shrill ring sounded through the house.

"What on earth…" Alfred never finished as the front door exploded inwards to the hall.

Both coughing from the dust, through watery eyes they saw a figure form in the dust cloud.

Seeing the shine rebound from its out shell, the boy wonder knew what it was, the same sort of robot that had caused his injuries in the first place, grabbing the elderly mans hand, Richard went into his Robin persona and with a yell he tugged to man to the kitchen.

"We need to get out, now!" the boy yelled. With a nod Alfred pulled the boy towards the garage just as the kitchen wall was smashed inwards, bricks and plaster shattered under the pressure of the punch from the robot. Determined to get to it's target the machine followed the heat signature's through the next wall, with a well placed punch the wall crumpled like it was a sand castle.

"IN THE CAR NOW!" Alfred yelled to the boy wonder. Richard threw open the door and scrambled in, before he had time to close it Alfred had already pulled away. With a short squeal of the tyre's Alfred smashed through the garage shutters and was speeding down the drive. In the rear view mirror he saw the Android follow through the hole he had made and was running, fast after them.

"Please, seat belt master Dick" the man said.

As the 13 year old scrambled with the belt, he looked at Alfred in a panic and replied "I don't think it the time for worrying about that!".

"Well yes, but this will be a bumpy ride" Alfred loudly exclaimed.

Pushing a button on the dashboard a small screen appeared, calling a number Alfred waited for a reply. After a few wings no-one answered, "Oh where is he?" the man muttered.

Suddenly the car jolted forward, both male's lurched forward, Robin yelping in the process from the belt catching on his ribs.

Looking behind them the robot and caught up and by any means possibly was trying to stop the car. "HOLD ON!" Alfred yelled and he hand braked turned into the next right, and zooming down the road.

Robin was thrown left right and centre from the mans driving as he avoided traffic, behind Robin could see the robot wasn't deterred from the sudden change of direction and was still on their tail.

Calling on the video phone again, Alfred finally got an answer on the other line Batman appeared.

"Oh thank the lord" the grey haired man prayed.

"What's wrong?" came the curt question.

"I wish not to alarm you sir, but we seem to have a robot type thing chasing the young master and I through the streets of Gotham".

With a growl batman informed them the hang on, he was on his way and the transmission was ended. "Easier said then done sir" Alfred huffed looking in his rear view mirror. The robot was only a car or two behind them and catching up fast.

Coming to traffic lights the man panicked, not knowing what to do, there where cars coming towards them and cars waiting in traffic, no way through. He was forced to slow down. As he slowed his speed the robot saw the opportunity to strike. Grabbing the back of the car it wrenched it backwards, both occupants where thrown forward, heads wipe lashing forward's.

Groaning from the sudden pain the movement caused, they watched as the roof was ripped of the car and thrown into oncoming traffic.

Not knowing what to do, the boy wonder undid his seatbelt and flipped out the car just as the robot went to grab him. Grabbing Alfred's door the boy whipped it open and dragged the man out after undoing the seatbelt, in haste they stumbled up the road, the boy wonder leading the way.

Weaving in and out of the traffic, they made their way down the street.

The robot slammed down in front of them causing them to fall backwards, Alfred covered the young boy with his body, but it was no use. The thing grabbed the butler by the back of his waist coat and threw him backwards revealing the boy.

"Alfred!" yelled Dick in a panic. Freaking out was not going to help the situation but there wasn't much he could do, he couldn't, no wouldn't reveal his identity as Robin for Batman's sake, but he couldn't really fight in his condition and watched wide eyed as the Android descended on him.


	6. Pain

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Hows it going ? :3

How your enjoying the story so far. Also want to apologise this chapter isn't as long.

If you've read my One-shot – 'Till next time', well you'll like this then, just so u know you have to be 18+ to see it. .com/#/d381xn6

Was a moment of boredom and I drew this, my friend coloured it.

Also with the one-shot id I get 20 -30 reviews ill write a sequel, hehe, I did say in the other chapter, but I just wanted to remind you, so thanks :3

Also Thanks so much for the reviews :D

On with the story.

Chapter 6

After Batman got the call from Alfred, he went full power down the road pushing the Batmobile to the limits to get to his family in time. His teeth ground together and his jaw tensed as he growled "Not this time." was his promise as he neared they're location.

_(A/N – GAH! Cant think of what to write…)_

Looking through blurred watery eyes Alfred could see that the robot was reaching for the young master. It seemed he could move his body after he had been thrown from protecting the boy. His limbs hurt from hitting the pavement; he just hoped that Batman arrived soon or god knows what would happen to Master Dick.

A mechanical hand shot out and grabbed the boy wonder by his upper arm, the orders where simple, retrieve the boy with as little damage and possible and return to his programmer. The boy yelped as he was jerked of the floor in the arms of the robot.

Robin kicked, punched and screamed trying to get the thing to let him go, nothing worked. The hunk of junk didn't even deter from its objective.

"God dammit! Put me the hell down!" the boy wonder yelled. His ribs hurt and his head throbbed from exhaustion. He was getting tired and knew that he wouldn't be able to carry on fighting the thing (kinda, not really fighting more squirming).

He had to think of away out of this.

First the problems :

He's in his Pyjamas', so no utility belt.

He was surrounded by civilians.

He was injured.

Not much to work with then. However from what Kid flash had told him about the previous fight with one of these robots, it had a weak neck joint, lets hope it still did.

Turning round in his captors arms, Robin stretched his arm out a far as he could and with the all the strength he could muster pummelled it into the things neck. Giving a yell of pain from what now looked like a fractured wrist and a couple of broken fingers. He noticed the machine had frozen completely. It's glowing red eyes had dimmed and it looked to be in a standby mode, however it's arm still locked around the boy and he still couldn't get out of the giant washing machines arm's. With a frustrated grow he went limp, least the thing had stopped, he thought.

"But still need to get out of its grip…..god… what is this thing, flipping superman's evil none identical twin" he huffed.

He was in pain and stuck. A Roar of a familiar engine reached his ears.

"Oh thank the lord" he sighed in relief. Sagging in the arms of the robot he waited for the bat to come and unclamp them from around his waist.

"Richard Grayson are you ok?" Asked the dark knight, while keeping his Bat persona intact.

"Er, yeah I'm…GAH!" The boy was suddenly spun around and the next thing he knew was being carried in the air, the robot had rebooted and sprung into action. Landing on the Roof of the building the Android ran with its package in hand.

Batman saw its head jerk up before the boy could finish his answer, spinning around and shooting a grappling hook up to the building to swing its way up. This was done so fast it felt like Batman had blinked and the Android was gone. Quickly shaking his head to clear it he followed in the same manner of the robot to get on the roof and follow his wards kidnapper.

_(A/N – Listening to Bruno Mars and well I don't think his music fits with what I'm trying to write lol :3 )_

Squirming and yelling with what little strength he had Dick tried more then ever to get out of the death grip the thing had on him, as it ran he was jerked left, right and centre, the jolts were doing no good for his bruised torso.

The robot leapt off the side of the building, Richard let out a shriek and they descended to the ground. As soon as it landed, it pushed forward again, in the direction of a van. Richard's eye's widened; if he was thrown in that Van he knew that it would be highly unlikely that Batman would get him back. It would be all over, he'd be lost.

With a new wave of determination he attempted to smack the robot's neck with his injured hands elbow, but the robot grabbed his fractured wrist and jerked it backwards. A loud crack was heard and Richard screamed. Tears poured down his face as he cradled his arm once the Robot had let go. Breathing heavily he noticed in his pained haze that a black figure was behind them.

Batman saw the Robot break his boy's wrist and he saw red, pushing his legs further, he sped up, leaped and right hooked the thing in the side of the head, Richard was released just as the Robot was thrown and landed in the arms of the Batman.

"Are you ok?" The Bat asked. Richard nodded and sniffed, his wrist really hurt. A noise alerted them that the robot had recovered. Batman placed the boy behind him and zeroed in on his target. Grabbing some explosive Batarangs from his belt and readied him self.

The Van that was parked on the side of the road, tyre's screeched as it pulled away and zoomed into the city. Batman made a note of the no. plate and decided to deal with it later.

Looking towards the robot, Batman waited for it to make a move. By the looks of it the Android was also contemplating it next move, then it shot forward towards the dark knight, arms out stretched in front. Batman also at that second swung into action, throwing the explosives towards the giant toaster. The toaster _(A/N- was a washing machine earlier, was getting sick of calling it the robot or android ;P)_

brushed the disks aside like they were nothing, they flew off to the side and exploded creating a dust cloud. Batman took this to his advantage and used it as cover for a sneak attack. He had already research on the last one and knew its weak point. Getting out two magnetic grenades, the Batman used his ears to hear the metal clunking of the toasters movements, when he heard it walking away he knew he had gotten behind the thing, running stealthily up to its back, he attached the bombs to its neck and lower back at the same time. Jumping back he activated them with his wrist controller, as the thing swung around to hit him. Dodging the attack he ran back towards where he knew he left the boy wonder. Seeing black hair through the dust that was only just now settling, he swept the boy up in his arms and carried on running. Richard let out a startled pained yelp. He still had tears falling from his eyes; his face was also flushed red in pain. The boy also looked extremely tired.

Diving round a corner of a building he braced the boy against the wall and shielded him as the grenades detonated. The buildings and ground shook from the sudden force.

Alarms blared and sirens from on coming emergency response teams could be heard in the dust and smoke filled air. Batman pulled away from the boy but he didn't get far as Richard threw his arms, well threw them gently since one is broken, around the mans neck and buried his head into the crook of his fathers neck. Tears ran down the black neck piece as the boy shook and cried in his arms.

Batman knew it was out of character for Robin, but not being able to fight back in such a situation must have scared the 13 year old. That was a point he was still a child, young and naïve. He was still learning about this darker world he lived in, even though he had been through then a child should go through, he was still learning and being in such a helpless state with all sorts of thought running through your mind must have frightened the boy half to death.

Wrapping his arms and cape around the boy in his arms, he rubbed reassuring circles on the boys back as he whisper calming words on the boy's ear. Bruce was never really good in situation like comforting children, but he remembered his mother used to do this for him when he had hurt himself or had had a nightmare.

So using that knowledge he comforted his son, like his mother would him.

Unfortunately with so many witnesses to the kidnapping and recue of Richard Grayson, ward of the multibillionaire Bruce Wayne, Batman had the leave the boy in the arms of the paramedics to look after him and help with his injuries.

Batman also knew he had to check on Alfred, however he had sent out an automated call to the emergency service when he had seen the state of his butler once he got to the scene.

Retrieving the Batmobile he sped off towards the cave to change then drive to the hospital as Bruce Wayne.

After a few minutes he had pulled into the parking platform in his cave. Changing into Bruce he went up towards the manor. Once he entered he froze, his eyes widened at the damage, then he went red with anger, not only had Richard been kidnapped but the robot had forced itself into his home where the boy was meant to feel safe and secure. No, Bruce Wayne or Batman for that matter was not amused he was absolutely furious. He would find out who was threatening his family and he would show no mercy, then once he'd crippled the perpetrator he'd throw then in the deepest darkest part of the Arkham Asylum.

Making his way to the garage, deciding to deal with the damage later, he noticed the destruction path, form the living room to the kitchen to the garage.

Once entering the garage he sighed at the destruction to some of his cars, he wasn't to bothered, it just slightly irked him that the Bentley now had a flat bonnet/engine.

Walking over to one of the less expensive cars he got in and took off towards the hospital.


	7. Safety

Here's chapter 7.

Took me a while to think of something. And I wouldn't help that I've been drawing more then anything. Lol

Don't think there's anything important to inform you of.

So here's the next instalment.

Chapter 7

Driving to the hospital felt like it took forever, by the time he got there however everything seemed like it was moving fast forward.

Running into the lobby was hard work whilst being surrounded by reporters that were trying to get a statement and god knows what other piece of information they could use to twist in they're favour.

Going to the front desk the nurse there recognised him and took him straight to the shared room of his butler and ward. Being lead in the Doctor in the room turned to him, gave him a soft smile and ushered him back outside.

"So what's happening doctor?" Bruce asked the man.

"Well your Butler, Mr Pennyworth I believe, will be fine just a bit of muscle soreness, it could have been worse depending on how he landed, according to the accounts the police picked up form eye witnesses he was thrown a few metre's across the street".

"That's good, so he can come home then, no need to stay in here?" the billionaire asked concern clearly written across his face.

"Well he seems adamant that he will not stay the night, even though we wanted him to, but by how he's protesting I suppose it will be fine" The Doctor smiled.

"What about my Ward?" Bruce then asked.

"Well he has major bruising around his ribs and neck, broken wrist, 2 fractured fingers and one broken. And he has extreme exhaustion, right now he's sleeping. A nurse cast his broken wrist and wrapped his finger's." the doctor concluded.

"Thank you" Bruce sighed in relief.

"You can go in, just don't wake the poor boy, he seems to have gone through a lot" The doctor nodded towards the door, smiled and left down the hallway.

Walking in Bruce noticed Alfred was draping another blanket over Richard.

"He's fine Master Bruce, just a little shaken and tired" came the butlers whisper.

"That's good, he was terrified earlier after I got him free from that bastard thing" the playboy replied, sitting down beside the boys bed.

Sitting there staring into space Bruce contemplated on the situation they were in, the boy had been a attacked after his mission, which was reasonable he had gathered incriminating information from Euphoria labs. Then Dick had been attacked in his own home, where he was not in uniform as robin, but as Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. So whoever was behind this knew their secret identities, this wasn't a good thing. If the perpetrator knew such information then he or even she knew other things like locations of bases. With the information he had on Marcus White he knew that a lot of information about the league wasn't secret anymore.

Dick's life was in danger and taking him home or to Mount Justice wasn't going to be a safe bet.

The information on the files Alfred had sent him didn't say anything about secret identities or home location; it only had information about them in their hero alias's.

So then maybe it wasn't completely directed to Marcus White, maybe it was some else, a client possibly.

So this person knew where he lived and that he was Batman and Richard was Robin, this meant that Robin would have to go on vacation. Not a good move knowing Richard would have a fit, but it was the safest thing to do, he could state that after the attack on his ward, he sent him away to Europe to attend school. When in actuality he's be somewhere else. With a smile Bruce stood up, excused himself from the room and went to the lobby of the hospital, he could still see the reporters out front which was slightly annoying so he made his way to the on site cafeteria.

Pulling out his phone, he dialled a familiar number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello Clark residence" was the answer of his best friend, Clark had moved into a large 2 bedroom flat in metropolis, so he was closer to work (1)

"Clark, its Bruce" the playboy talked into the handset,

"Bruce are you ok? Is Dick ok? I heard the news." came a rushed babbled sentence.

"Yes, we're fine, Richard is a bit worse for ware but he's alive and safe, for now anyways" he paused and took a deep breath and Clark thanked the lords his friend and his self appointed nephew were ok,

"Look I need a favour, who ever attacked knows who he is" Bruce said this whilst looking to see if anyone was listening. "I was wondering can you take him in, until I get this mess sorted, I'm worried that this wasn't the last attempt to kidnap him" Bruce's voice was beyond serious and Clark could hear the stress in his tone. With a small smile, feeling happy that Bruce for once, the lone wolf of the league, was asking for help. Ok so it included the safety of Dick but Bruce normally went alone when it came to getting himself in sticky situations.

"Of course, it's fine I'll fly down now and pick him up, unless he's not out the hospital yet" the man of steel agreed. "No ill get him signed out, I'm sure it won't be a problem, see you soon" he cut the line.

Walking out back up to the room, he saw Dick was still sleeping. Walking over to Alfred sitting in the chair next to the window,

"I'm sending Dick to Clarks, could you go back to the house and pack some of his belongings?" it wasn't really a question then it was an order, but the elderly man stood and nodded,

"Of course sir, what car is here? Since the one I drove it probably being crushed" Alfred sighed

"Here" Bruce put the keys into his old friend's hand.

"I only be a short while sir" Alfred added and left the room to go collect Richards clothes and other things that where personal to the boy.

An hour later and you could find the billionaire staring out the window into the early night sky watching as slowly the stars spread across the sky, his face was lightened by the moon, since he had turned the rooms light off as to not disturb the boy nestled on the bed.

Just then there was a knock at the door, turning from the window he walked to the door and opened it to reveal, Alfred and Clark together outside. Slipping out the door and into the hall, with a nod as welcome, he shut the door silently and looked towards the men in front of him.

"We met in the lobby" Clark informed him.

"Fair enough, do you need me to book some plane tickets for you and Dick?" Bruce asked the taller man.

Clark shook his head "I have it sorted, we leave in 2 hours" he added.

Bruce nodded his head in acknowledgment, looking back through the window of the door towards the boy sleeping on the bed.

Least he was peaceful Bruce thought.

An hour or so later they decided it was time to wake the boy up, since they needed to be at Gotham Airport so that Clark could take him to Metropolis, good thing the airport was only a few minutes away. (2)

Bruce had already signed the boy out; with mush reluctance the doctors had agreed and handed the papers over. So all he needed to do was get Dick up and ready to leave. Walking into the room, Bruce just stared at the child for awhile, thinking about how long it had been since the boy had come in to his care. Was he ever grateful, not for the boy loosing his parents, no never that, but grateful for the light Dick brought with him when it got easier to deal with having lost you parents. Bruce knew how that felt and will never forget no mater how old he got.

Walking over the bed he put a hand on the boys shoulder and gentle shook him awake, calling the boy's name. "Come on Dick, wake up I need you to get changed" Bruce said.

The boy mumbled and shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. With a sigh Bruce pulled the covers off the small boy's body, almost instantly Dick's leg jerked up to his chest trying to seek warmth. Chuckling Bruce again shook the boy. "Come on now Richard, up you get" The older man coaxed.

Richard's eye's opened and he looked into Bruce's own.

"Bruce? What….Where?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Your at the hospital after the incident, but now we're going, so I need you up and dressed young man" The elder of the two stated.

"Ah, ok" was the short reply. The boy wonder sat up slowly; yawned and rubbed his eye's to rid them of sleep.

Swinging his legs round he stood off the bed and headed towards the chair in the corner that had a bag perched on top. Rustling through it, which was a bit difficult with one hand, he managed to pull out some black skinny jeans, a white T-Shirt and his Orange hoodie.

"I wait outside" Bruce said and began moving towards the door,

"AH! Wait!" Richard half yelled. Bruce swung around and looked at the boy's face. On closer inspection the boy was blushing, "Could you…..well…..help me…um…I don't think I can with my hand in a…." the boy trailed off looking towards the floor embarrassed that he had to ask for help over something so simple.

Chuckling at the boy's embarrassment, Bruce complied and walked over to him.

A few minutes later both Bruce and Dick met Clark and Alfred in the lobby, Richard had been told that he was going to spend sometime with Clark in Metropolis. He wasn't too happy about it, being away form home, but Bruce left no room for argument.

Alfred and Clark greeted the boy, and asked if he was ok, and well. Richard replied reassuring them he was fine just a little tired. They headed to the car and Alfred drove toward the airport.

Once there, they only had enough time to book themselves in and get to the gate.

Richard said his goodbyes to Alfred then stood in front of the playboy. Both looked very awkward. Then suddenly Richard threw his arms around the man's neck and nestled his head in the man's neck. Bruce seemed surprised at first, Richard didn't do this as often as he used to. Suddenly he smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Please don't get hurt over me, promise you won't" came the boys whisper it was so low Bruce nearly missed. And with a low whisper back he promised with a smile.

Next he knew Dick and Clark disappeared through the check in.

With a sigh Alfred crossed his arms "Well then I think it would be a good time to go home and have a nice cup of tea" he stated. Bruce laughed and the man's predictable behaviour and agreed, even if he had a giant hole as a front door for the mansion. Thinking of that he'd have to call in some builders to fix that, and sort out security.

With a frustrated sigh, he followed the elder man out of the airport into Gotham's night air.

A/N –

!

Didn't expect that now did ya! :3

1 – I have no idea where Clark lives, I tried looking it up and got nothing, so sorry.

2 – also have no idea where the Airport is, so yer :P lol


	8. Gone

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I've been so busy I haven't had time to think about the story, let alone write it.

And I went to a party the other night, got a tiny bit hammered, so I've been recovering from that. I will never in my life drink that much again. I think it was the shots.

Also had major problems with uni and have just been to annoyed to write anything, coz then all the characters would die from some un-none cause, and that wouldn't be any fun no will it :P

In other news :

The twist I put in the last chapter was to throw you off, because my original idea's were to predictable so I needed to do something no-one had done before (Well hopefully haven't done before), so that's the reason for that. It hasn't thrown me off writing the story; I just need to detour a bit, lol.

EXPLOSION!

I can't be asked to ask my friend to proof read this.

So sorry for the mistakes.

And Thanks to sonadow1111 for the information about where Clark lives. Appreciate it :3

Also someone said something about Miss M seeing Robin's eyes in the 2nd chapter.

Forget I ever wrote that :D Erase it from your Brain's.

Cause I loose myself sometimes and kinda forget the little details.

On with the story.

Chapter 8

The plane ride didn't take long only an hour or so it was early into the morning by the time that landed in Metropolis city airport.

The only time Dick ever went to Clarks home was when it was Christmas a few years back and that was at the Kent's farm in Smallville. Dick had been to Metropolis before with Bruce, but that was something to do with Wayne Enterprises not anything of a social visit, or it was for a lead for the batman. So coming here on completely neutral terms, (Ok so he was being targeted by someone, but in this observation he decided to ignore that key fact for now) to Clarks home, where he had his own friends and family and his job, it felt weird to the boy wonder. The plane emptied and by the time they got a taxi to Clarks flat it was starting to get light out. Both males were starting to feel the effect of the endless night, well Dick more then the man of steel with his injuries and after all the excitement from the event that lead him here in the first place.

Getting into the apartment, Clark showed the boy around then directed him to the spare bedroom where he decided that it was time to sleep, even he ended up sleeping the day away, right now he didn't really care.

Clark left the boy to his own resources and went into the living room; it was 4 in the morning by this time and the sun was slowly peaking over the horizon. It was Sunday so no work which was good, it meant he and Dick could just sleep the day away, even if he was superman it didn't mean he also didn't like to indulge in something like sleeping till the afternoon.

With a sigh, we went to his own room and went through his nightly ritual before he went to sleep.

Late evening Sunday.

Banging was all that registered through the mans head. Lifting his head to see what the time was on his bedside table, Clark's eyes widened from the sudden realisation that it was time for him and Lois to go for that coffee she kept bugging him about last week.

Remembering that Dick was in the other room, he quickly leapt out of his bed and rushed to the door, opening it, he was welcomed with a very red faced dark haired women.

Said women pushed her way into the flat, while ranting quite loudly about how he could forget they were meant to meet up in the coffee shop on the corner of 7th, (1)

To talk about how to get the information needed on they're next big story.

Cringing slightly at the level of noise the women was making, he walked up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth whilst whispering in her ear. "Please be quiet, I have a guest who's still sleeping" he asked in a hushed voice (2).

He saw her ears go red, chuckling slightly as he moved away from her towards the spare room to check on the poor boy; he opened the door slightly and peeked in. Dick managed in his injured state pull all the covers off him self. Opening the door wider he walked in and moved silently towards the bed, he could hear lois shuffling closer to the door, obviously wanting to know who his guest was. Smiling he walked up to the bad and gently pulled the covers off the floor and placed them back over the 13 year old.

Brushing hair out of the boys eyes he looked at the angry purple bruise on the kids neck that still hadn't gone down, scrolling he stood up straight and walked back to the door, with one last look he closed the door and headed off to the living, he had heard Lois move away a few seconds ago.

Walking into the living room he saw Lois looking slightly shocked, "Was that Richard Grayson?" She squeaked. "Er, yeah why?" Clark replied knowing what was coming.

"Why, how, what Richard Grayson, how do you know Richard Grayson?" Again with the squeaking. "I told you loads of times I knew Dick" he answered but in a hushed tone.

"What!, no you….." she cut herself off, her eyes frantically darting around the room, "When ?" she finally answered. "I told you at Christmas, last year, saying I was going to Bruce Wayne's manor party, that was why I couldn't come to the Work duo" He informed the confused women, " I thought you went to get an article on the party not socialise and mingle" she threw her hands in the air as she said this.

"Bruce and I are close friends, we trust each other" he smiled slightly 'More then you'd think' He added in his head.

Hearing a creak behind him, Clark turned and was met with sleepy blue eye's.

"Ah, dick how are you feeling?" asked the older of the two. With a yawn the boy grunted in a positive manor and led himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Lois and Clark alone again.

"What happened to him?" Lois asked. Looking a bit confused about the question for a moment he went quiet, then when the door behind him opened again, he looked behind him again to see the boy wonder still looking very tired, the boy was rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, the one not in the cast. Then Clark clicked, he understood lois's question.

Walking up to the boy, he checked him over, looking at the angry bruises on his neck, the slight scrapes on his face and uncast hand.

"How's your head?" the older man asked, the boys eyes focused in on him, "yer…mmm, it aches a bit, but nothing I can't handle" he softly chuckled. With a smile Clark directed the boy over to the other occupant of the room, "here, this is Lois Lane, I work with her at the Daily Planet, lois this is Richard Grayson" he concluded, Lois stepped forward and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Richard" she said politely, Richard looked at her with clear mistrust in his eyes, he wasn't very good with knew people, being someone who had been at the end of someone easily trusted betrayal. He held out his fully working hand and slight gripped the females. He put on a small pleasant smile "It's a pleasure". Suddenly his stomach grumbled. Blush practically flew to his face. "hehe, haven't eaten for a while" he nervously chuckled.

"Well then I think it's roughly time for Dinner anyways" Clark laughed and walked into the kitchen. Looking into the Fridge the man cringed at the lack food, he forgot about shopping, with the unexpected call from Bruce he kind of dropped everything and ran.

Peering around the door frame to the other two people in his house he called to them, once getting their attention he asked if they would like takeout, since Lois seemed reluctant to leave he thought it was probably wise the include her.

Batcave.

Bruce stared at the screen in front of him. He couldn't work out where the robots order's were coming from. They indicated it was inside city limits, but that was it. No smaller region, no pinpointed location. This city wasn't small and Bruce was sure he still hadn't discovered every bit of it.

Alfred walked up beside the man and placed and tea cup on the empty part of the conjoining desk.

"Sir I think it would be a good time to get some sleep, delaying such needed rest will only hinder you in the future" was the British mans words of wisdom as he studied his master's tired face.

With a frustrated sigh the younger sat back and looked into the eyes of his butler he could already see the threat waiting at the tip of the older man's tongue, with a chuckle Bruce agreed and proceeded to make his way to his bedroom in the manor.

Alfred shook his head staring with concern as his loved one disappeared into the manor, it wasn't even late, Dinner time perhaps but the man looked incredibly worn. With a sigh he followed up into the more warmed area of their residence.

Mount Justice.

The remaining member's of the young justice team had found it extremely dull since the youngest member of they're team had been put into a form of protective custardy. They all had heard one way or another about the second attack and were all worried about the little bird. Batman had called and informed them of the boys condition, being relieved that the shorty had received minor damage they set themselves their own tasks to try and find out about who was targeting the ball of sunshine. They had even had a visit from Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, who had heard through his contacts that the boy wonder had been forcefully pushed to inactive from being a target of an un-none criminal and also from injuries that were to severe to fight and work with.

Red Arrow had been snooping around the lower parts of town before actually coming to mount justice to try and squeeze some helpful information out of the criminals hanging round, unfortunately all he had gathered was bits of information they already knew.

Shortly after he had left to go on a more refined information gathering mission round

the many cities the justice league protected.

Time Skip

Other the rest of the week nothing spectacular happened, there was a few bank

robbers and some other small crimes hitting the streets, but nothing the League

couldn't handle.

When the weekend appeared there was a sudden rush of attacks on different branches

of Wayne Enterprises around the country, the justice league and young justice were

thrown into the deep end trying to handle them all. Superman was called to many

different parts of the country to help retaliate against the attacks.

Superman.

The man of steel speed along the skies towards Louisiana, to reach one of Wayne

Enterprises branch's located there; apparently the building was being physically

attacked.

Closing in on the building he noticed the foundations smoking, lowering himself to

the ground he also noticed humanoid figure's shooting and attempting to lower the

building.

Seeing the closest one in his range he charged with a battle cry he leapt into the air

and landed on top of the unsuspecting character.

Once taking it down he notice it wasn't even organic but mechanic, with a closer

Inspection he noticed the similarities between this and the other 2 that had attacked

the little bird. A flicker of rage crossed his eyes and he propelled himself into the

fight.

After a long tiring fight Clark mad it to his door back in his city, he had not injuries

but he was exhausted, twisting the key he had placed in the lock he opened his door

and let himself into his Flat quietly in case he awoke the boy wonder, it was pretty

late after all.

Closing the door, he turned and flicked the light switch on. Looking up into this living

Room, he audibly gasped. Eye's widening at the sight, he took off towards the guest

room he swung the door open, falling to his knee's in utter shock he stared at the

empty bed in the completely destroyed room.

The dresser was in its side, the mattress, covers and pillows thrown around the room,

small specks on blood decorated the white washed walls.

Panic took over Clarks heart as he tried to comprehend the situations. Thinking, he

realised that the attacks on Wayne Enterprises had been a distraction while whom

ever was pulling the strings search for Dick. Still in his knee's, Clark pulled his cell

phone out of his pants pocket and dialled one person and one person only. "Bruce

Wayne speaking" Came the curt answer after 2 rings. "Richards gone" was the only

words the man of steel replied, the only answer he got was the dial tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

!

SORRY! sorry this is taking so long for me to upload, but University is taking up so much of my time at the moment, I have so much back log on work that it's hard to even remember what course I'm on. I have 2 assignments, which doesn't sound so much, but it's the number of assets in the project that's a lot.

But still really, I am sorry.

Also if you come across words with no 'W' that would be because the 'W' button random broke and now I have to apply loads of pressure to it, so I can get it to work

STORY TIME!

It was boring at Mount justice without the youngest of the team, Robin was supposedly the smartest when it came to pranks, and well probably with computer belingo to.

But Wally just couldn't think of anything good to do to pass the time and pulling pranks seemed to be the only option, the problem was, robin is his partner in crime and it was extremely hard to come up with something creative while the younger was away recovering. Next thing he knew Alarms where blaring from all around, the sirens where so lout it made his head spin.

The rest of the team came rushing into the main room, they headed to the computer just as red tornado entered the room, "Mount Justice has been breached" The Red Robot informed the Kids in his monotone voice, like he was telling them the weather.

It was kind of hard to realise the extent of the situation when a robot with no form of emotion informs you.

Zipping into action Wally or now Kid flash zoomed towards the access point of intruders. Once there and skidding to a stop, he had to step back a bit, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open, he was a bit freaked out to see an ocean of identical humanoids in identical costumes, Full black attire with silver belts around the waist and an Orange and black mask.

The rest of the team finally pulled up beside him as they to notice the occurrence. With out further ado they jumped into action to protect their home.

Bruce raced down the streets of Metropolis in one of his many cars towards his friend's home. The friend he trusted to protect his son, how the hell could the 'Man of steel' manage to get his son kidnapped, and so easily. The dark night was beyond furious he was absolutely livid. Taking a deep breath Bruce slowly thought through everything, ever since the first incident on the roof the robots had managed to locate Richard, which meant that something was slightly off, maybe a very good tracker, no that couldn't be right, mount justice and the batcave would have been able to locate anyone to close to the compounds, which meant they were able to track Richards body, so in the first fight something like a homing beacon undetected by the HQ's sensors had been attached or maybe even implanted on the boy.

Bruce let out a sigh as he slowly thought through all the events, the only place that hadn't been infiltrated was mount justice.

Suddenly he's batwave sounded from the dashboard of his car. "Speak of the devil" he muttered under his breath, answering the first thing he heard was the fighting in the back ground. "Batman, Mount justice has been infiltrated!" was the yell over the connection by none other then black canary.

With widened eye's batman slowed the car down a slight moment, then shaking his head his eye's narrowed in new determination. Now he was beyond pissed, beyond furious, beyond scared and beyond lost.

Not only had he lost his son now one of the safest places for the kids had been discovered and attacked by an un-known enemy.

With quick thinking, he informed Canary about the extra attack operating system that has been embedded into the Mountains system in case of such situation and added that he would arrive as soon as possible, he didn't slip the information about his son as not to distract the league in such a dangerous situation in case it caused lose of focus.

Without further a due he carried on towards Clarks apartment, he was pretty sure that superman had heard about the situation back at the mountain and just hoped like batman hadn't given up any information on the situation with the youngest in the league.

A/N – Sorry but this is all I've been able to write with the work load stacked up, ill try and get some more uploaded soon.

Again sorry TT^TT.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

I'm really bad am I not, making you guys wait this long, to be honest it's mainly been laziness, but also my mother was rushed into hospital like 2-3 (?) weeks ago, and nearly died, thank god though she pulled through and is now back home. So it's been slightly rough lately and highly busy because of other things like university and stuffs (skyward sword, assassins creed, skyrim... ಠ_ಠ )

Should not play games, but they're all so pretty TT^TT.

Also because it has been a long time, I've idiotically forgotten some of the names of things;

sooooooo I went back and read through...then died...MY GOD WOMEN ! It's KF not FK ¬¬ what the hell's wrong with me (facepalm) and then there was other mistakes and again I died, but hey ho, you all know what I mean... hehe

And ofc its Christmas at the moment that I'm writing this and I got from a friend, Batman Manga, WAS SOOOO HAPPY, it's awesome to see how the Japanese re-worked some of the art and toys.

Well sorry to keep you all waiting, you've been very patient with me and I'm sorry I couldn't upload sooner.

Story time ^^ -

The mountain was in complete disarray, robotic bodies littered the floor, crumbling walls filled most of the floor space with area's on fire from all the minor explosions caused from highly advanced gadgets.

The league were scattered across the mountain attempting to help each other out of the rubble, the only evidence of the battle that happened less than a minute ago.

The youngest members fell to each other's sides, making sure everyone was ok, after the previous acts against robin, no-one wanted to take any chances. Megan kept everyone's minds melded together, whilst Kaldur assessed everyone's status, asking about injuries, exhaustion and anything that may affect someone's health.

The Veterans of the team also surrounded young justice, fussing and attempting to assess the situation, not one of them wanting to take chances.

Not 5 minutes after the mother hen moment did the Gotham knight and Kryptonian warrior walk through the new doorway blasted into the side of the mountain. In other words, a very big hole.

Both imposing figures of the most well known members observed the area, one looked royally pissed whilst the other looked distraught.

Batman strode into the room fully taking in the damage; it was to say the least unsettling that something managed to break in and cause this much damage to a league base.

Thinking along the lines of something, he started to connect the dots, robotic humanoid attacked robin, more broke into the mountain, so to add it all up something the same must of located his son and abducted him. There was no evidence to suggest otherwise and no evidence to enforce that claim, all he needed to do was find a way to add facts to his claim.

Superman on the other hand looked ready to fall to the floor in exhaustion, his shoulders where slumped and his how demeanour shouted defeat. Batman gave him a sideways glance as the man came up beside him, with a small sigh the bat walked further towards the other league members.

'Report?' he questioned giving everyone a quick glance, at 3 seconds of everyone figuring out what he had asked, Batman found himself the target of many verbal assaults, everyone at once was trying to explain what had happened moments ago, as this was taking place he managed to notice the younger member's set aside in their own group fussing over each other and making no attempt to give their share of information, he would of thought that Wally would most defiantly have something to say, however from watching the heart warming slightly mis-shaped family moment that it was not the case and they seemed to be more worried about each other at this very moment then trying to get their 2 cents in.

Turning back to the rest of the league, he tried, tried being the word to folk out some form of a coherent sentence, but to be honest Flash was talking faster then the speed of sound and the rest where just more of a loud squealing sound, with another sigh he raised a finger to his lips and made the 'shhh-ing' sign, pretty much the universal sign of shut up. Slowly but surely everyone quietened down and looked at him either with confusion or shock for what he was doing.

Robin always done this to him when he had a breakthrough on a case and started babbling, well robin called it babbling, he believed that he did not babble. Babble was for someone like the flash not batman, and that was it, he was the batman and the batman did not babble.

Shaking his head slightly he looked directly at Black Canary and encouraged her with a pointed stare to start he side of the story.

She jumped right to it, explaining how everything was quiet and fine, the kids were in the kitchen engaging in light hearted conversation whilst Megan was again attempting to bake cookies.

Then she told how there was a load explosion then everything happened at once, robots filled the halls and rooms shooting everything from rockets to lasers in every direction, she told how no-one had time consider any form of a plan, how no one had time to think at all, she stated how she was lucky to even be able to contact batman with all the rioting going on around her.

That's when she stopped with a look that stated 'Well you can gather what happened after that'

Batman looked around at everyone present, the young justice team that now seem to be interested in what was going on then at the league members, Black Canary, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter, (1) Captain Marvel and a few others (2).

"Watch tower, all of you now" was the only thing stated as he contacted HQ and asked to be beamed aboard; luckily they had Star Trek kind of technology with the state of the Zeta beams (3).

At first the young justice team looked surprised, then curios but overly worried at the same time, Batman noticed the worry and knew it was for something more then what had happened, but even with his cold exterior, he couldn't find the time to tell them, not at this moment not now, they had gone through so much already and to tell them about robin, no Richard, it would break them.

That fire that lighted up the room, that beautiful warmth that kept everyone together and sane especially him was slowly dimming.

Ok before I forget .

Numbers –

1 = My brothers character on skyrim got hit so far it the sky I thought it was gunna reach the moon, so I laughed my f***ing ass off, I couldn't write for ages.

2 = I really couldn't be asked to write any more names

3 = It is called a Zeta beam right? I'm too lazy to check.

Merry Christmas everyone ^^ hope you had a lovely holiday and also have a brilliant new year


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I threw us into the flames... – Adele

A/N -

Sorry I know its been a while, dont have a heart attack because i've updated, lol. Sorry its taken me ages, in all honesty I couldnt be asked to write any more.

Well here it is to be continued on :P =

His fingers twitched as a cold shiver ran down his arm, he couldn't quite place what had happened, he remembered being at Clark's maybe he was still there; the breaking down of his bedroom door and then a dark looming figure, it could of only been his imagination? Dick mentally scoffed at that. Being Batman's partner after a length of time allowed him to learn some tricks of the trade, and feeling slightly nauseous allowed him to know that he had been drugged.

So really the big looming figure wasn't a dream, he sighed out load on that one.

Bringing his mind back to the present he tested opening his eyes, no light appeared, this confused the young boy. He attempted to lift one of his arms towards his face to try and figure out how his vision was being obstructed. He frowned, his arm didn't move, not even a twitch. His mind went into overdrive with a slight twinge of panic forcing its way in.

Thinking he came to some conclusions;

He was blindfolded, that was why he couldn't see anything when opening his eyes.

He had obviously been drugged, with the lack of motion from his body he was slightly surprised he could breathe.

Someone did not want him to escape, but why, he was Richard Grayson when he was taken, so that meant one thing, 'Code – Broken wing', he had been compromised, they knew who he really was and this meant that batman had also been compromised.

Somehow someone had managed to discover his identity as Robin and by the looks of it the abductors were using it to their advantage.

Finger's glided up his arm, if he could stiffen, he would off. Robin's mind went blank form the shock of not knowing that someone was there, observing him.

Mentally shaking his head he concentrated on anything he could, whether it is through the sense of touch or sound. Listening closely he could hear the taping of dress shoes against the; he assumed tile flooring walking around him, the idiot was probably taking notes whilst he observed. Mentally rolling his eyes he inwardly laughed, must be boring watching him and was probably like staring at a corpse.

Suddenly he heard the swish of automatic doors open then closes, but no sound of feet hitting the floor, wait no he could hear them but ever so slightly, like a trained assassin, someone who you never hear or see coming before it's too late, and just like every other person that Dick was sure had fallen against this person, he knew that to he was too late.

"Is the boy ready?" he heard, it was a low rumble but so much darkness and power emanated from that voice that Dick felt like he was falling into hell. "yes" was the curt reply from someone sounding not one bit confident in the presence of someone so intimidating. "Good, move the project forward" then the sound of doors opening and closing followed behind that sentence, leaving no-one to argue he heard a rush of feet, shuffling from next to his right ear then a slight pinch in his neck, and again he knew that he had been too late to fight against something that you never see coming.

WatchTower

Things were quiet in the space station as everyone settled in for a long night; it was hard to relax after what had happened. No one was entirely sure how to react to anything, it was all so confusing, going from starting out as the four of them telling their mentors that they were going to be a team to 5, 6, 7 then being attacked in their home, somewhere where they were told they would be safe.

Wally found it slightly lucky not all the young justice team was present, Artemis had a family thing to attend to, Zatanna hadn't actually stated what she was doing but she couldn't make it in and then Raquel was also having a family thing going on. Wally sighed as he lay in one of the spare beds in the watch tower guest room, thinking about earlier about what he had been told, what they had all been told. It was hard to understand, hard to comprehend that the mountain was attacked so that it was used as a distraction so that someone could break into Superman civilian home and kidnap his best friend.

…...Wally sat up straight, way to quickly, the whole room span for a few seconds, he stared at the wall and said one simple sentence "we've been compromised.".

* * *

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open, a hand moved to gently hold a furrowed forehead and then there was a groan, one that sounded tired but held a slight tell tale sign that the person was in a minimal amount of pain.

The child slowly pushed himself up as he brushed his hand from his forehead through his raven hair.

He blinked then looked around the room, confusion filled his facial features as he took in the room, It was round and grey, and...padded, everything was padded from floor to ceiling, he could see the slight outlines of cut out doors and cabinets in the walls but other then that it looked like a quilted cushion, a very big one. He noticed that he was currently sitting on a raised round big enough to be a bed pad with a load of different sized pillows surrounding him, he also noticed that it was also in the dead centre of the room.

Still confused he sat up straighter and then slowly shuffled to the edge of the, Bed? Then swung his legs over the edge, this is when he noticed his clothes, plain white T and white joggers.

He stretched, placing his arms above his head and pushing his legs out in front of him, this is when the pain kicked in, his back, all the way down his spin absolutely killed, flinching and returning his arms and legs to their original positions, he waited a while foe the aching throb to recede, once it did, he slowly lifted his T from its bottom hem, over and above his head once laying it beside him, he then slight twisted to look over his shoulder and then reached again slowly behind his back to fill what was hurting his spin so god dam much. As soon as flesh his metal he froze with widened eyes. "What have you got yourself into this time Dick"...

A/N - Well i hope you enjoyed, sorry for the mistakes im sure u cme across, and i should get another chapter out as soon as.

Lovage xxxxx


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N – Lolololol yer now I'm back, working 30 hour weeks and waiting for my Grades from uni so that I can then search for a job in the industry. Ohhhhhhhhh what fun!

Whilst I've been at work I've been writing notes for the Fiction. So I got this little sketch book full of doodles and notes, hehe.

I'm slightly not sure what I'm going to write because I haven't really thought about it in the past year, and I really want to finish this, and make it epic, lol, and with all the reviews saying it's good makes me happy because I'm obviously doing something right. ^^

Lets go shall we...

* * *

The door whooshed open and a blur was seen, slightly, as long as you didn't blink, zooming down the hall. Wally had no clue where he was going but he was going to keep running until he got to someone, whether it be Superman or a power puff girl.

He flew past the pretty Amazon forest type observation deck and ploughed straight into the Batman, Wally ricochetted straight off the man's chest and back flopped the floor, the Bat on the other hand didn't even twitch.

Wally just sat there on the floor after flopping about in pain for a minute and stared up at one of the founding members in silence, after a calming minute or two, KF jumps out of his stupor and finally shouts at the man, "BATMAN! Oh my god! We've been compromised!"

Wally still hadn't moved off the floor but was still as frantic as ever, however he froze when he heard the older man's reply.

"I know" its was so soft Wally was unsure he even heard it, especially from the Darkest of all the heroes.

"y...you knew, why didn't you inform anyone?" the kid replied frantically, "It was obvious" finally the Bat glanced at the ginger from the corner of his eye, but still hadn't even twitched after a slow few seconds the Dark knight shrugged his shoulders and sighed, fully looking at the 15 year old he spoke "Get some rest Wally, there is a long day ahead of us".

* * *

It wasn't just one, it was a row of them all the way from the base of his skull to just above his tail bone, laying on his back wasn't very comfortable. Whatever they are, they're metal and they hurt. Someone had implanted them into his back, He supposed that us what the Silent feet guy was talking about when he awoke last.

So now what he had no idea where he was, he couldn't even gather a guess considering there are no windows or any form of natural light appearing. He was in the company of someone unknown, who had forcefully ripped him away from Clark's and he also had a foreign object sticking out of his back, in other words, he'd had better days.

He was in a padded cell, not a typical padded cell, no, he had special treatment apparently, this cell for one was extremely large, not only was it big but it was round, not flat edges at all, not considering the floor or ceiling.

In his eyes the place was a very posh cell, if you could get them, this was a cell for villain's like the Joker...Ok probably not, but you get where he's coming from.

Looking around it looked impossible to even hear any thing through the walls let alone find a weak point, whoever said anything is possible obviously never tried to nail jelly to a tree.

With nothing else to do Richard sighed a little dejectedly then slowly lifted himself to his feet hoping they would hold his weight, considering the drugs in his system. He was standing on legs that felt a little like jelly but he was confident enough to walk at least. His body was craving for him to stretch but his brain was thinking better of it. Instead to keep his mind occupied he slowly made his way around the room, looking at everything and also thinking about his little predicament.

To be honest he wasn't really getting much information out of his brain, he couldn't think of who would want to kidnap him and then waste equipment on his back, nor could he put together anything else, there was nothing in his memory that would help him understand why he was here in this room and having a load of metal sculpted into his spine. Maybe it was mind control, he shook his head, if it was something like that, there were easier ways to do it and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be in this lovely cushioned room right now. T would have been so much more easier to figure out what the metal things on his back were if he could bloody well see them, but h supposed that would have been too easy.

Suddenly he fell to one knee, Pain shot right up his spin and into his head right behind the eyes, he raised a had to cradle his forehead as the other rested on the floor for balance. A voice sounded, an android voice something computer generated "_System re-charge required". _

Richard didn't understand and with the pain he wasn't sure if he had actually heard that, considering it sounded like it was coming from inside his head and not from an overhead speaker.

Slight opening his eyes which were tightly shut from the pain, he could see an interface, it was like his holographic wrist computer in his Robin costume but this one completely filled his vision and was mostly transparent, it was visible enough to see clearly but transparent enough to also see through.

Ok so he was slightly panicking now, the android voice repeated what it had said earlier and now he was dealing with seeing a computer screen everywhere he looked. This had to be a dream, he couldn't think any further, the pain doubled, then he felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him possibly he wasn't sure. Then he felt the floor fall from beneath him, most probably had been lifted again he wasn't sure.

He was laid down upon what he gathered to be the bed he woke upon, he felt slightly more relaxed but the pain was this unbearable, the computer like interface he could see behind his eyelids kept flashing a warning sigh and the voice kept demanding to be re-charged, Richard was so confused and worried and now freaked out, it was like a dream a horrible dream.

Before he knew it there was five needle like sensations impaling themselves simultaneously into his back along his spine, the voice suddenly changed "_Recharging,__ switching to sleep mode", _and then the screen behind his lids flashed green and also stated sleep mode, he could feel his entire body relaxing, like he was shutting down, his consciousness was also getting foggy, he was loosing the battle to stay awake. Before anyone could blink he was completely gone to the world.

"That's it little bird, don't fight it, let it work with you" said the man that had rushed in after seeing the body had collapsed to one knee in pain.

"I see he isn't rejecting the software then" it was more a statement then a question and it came from the open door of the cell, The guy was in a white lab coat, written on his name tag was Dr. White, he was holding a clipboard and jotting down some notes. The man by the child who was now sleeping on the bed stood from his squatted position and looked at the Doctor wit his one eye that was clearly seen through his mask, "He seems to fine, the system just needed to Charge, considering its been reworking the boys nervous system so that it can meld with the spinal cord and nerve system it highly understandable something like this would happen, but after a day or two of charging the boy and the system should be fulling operational, but this is fine, it gives us enough time to work out the next step" was the arrogant reply.

"Just don't over do it, the wounds need time to heal and the boy's body needs time to adjust to the system, and visa versa" White grunted as he turned to leave.

The man but the bed looked down towards the child and gently brushed some hair from the early teens eye's, with a smirk the man turned towards the door and silently marched out.

The only sounds left was the door shutting swiftly and then locking tight.

To be continued...

A/N – Hopes you like, review and let me know, cause it could e a ten tonne of shit and I wouldn't know cause not ones telling me, lol

I hope it's good.

Well that's it for that chapter, you guys are just gunna have to wait till next time, however there is a little favour you could do, I have no idea what to call the thing that is referred to as the system on Dicks back, if you have any idea's let me know and we can go from there.

Until next time :P Lovage!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sorry, I'm not going to lie here, but I've been to lazy to write anything, well I've been writing on paper (in a note book) the continuation of the story but that doesn't help you though does it so yer, Sorry. .

So really I am still writing I'm just not uploading, again sorry, lol. I have been really busy though, kinda, maybe Happy Easter !

Also just before Christmas I got myself eaten by Zombies with First and Only airsoft in Reading, it was fucking brilliant, scary as shit but brilliant.

I started writing this then stopped, then thought, oh I'll write some more, so I opened the Document and realised I'd written less then I originally thought.

I get Distracted easily, like by Britain's got talent auditions from like 3 years ago and stuff, I cant help i… ooooh shiney .

* * *

Well enjoy

Dicks eyes Snapped open after hearing a constant beeping, it got to the point where he could no longer ignore it and needed to find out where that blasted noise was coming from. Slightly dazed from sleep Richard began to look around the room, thinking it was slightly odd not like his room was normally...wait! He tried, tried being the word to shoot up into a sitting position but before he could question his lack of movement green words flashed in front of his eyes 'Disconnecting'.

Then he was moving, not by his own accord but through the table he was laid upon, the thing was moving his body into a sitting position. After a couple more seconds he was deposited onto his feet, still unable to move, his back felt sown to the table more correctly his spine, maybe it was something to do with the metal on his back he felt before he lost consciousness.

With no further thinking a multiple amount of pain emerged along his spine releasing him from his confines allowing him to ungracefully faceplant the floor for his legs had lost the ability to hold himself up.

With a Groan Dick just laid upon the floor, after a minute are so he experimented with moving his limbs starting small and moving up, he wiggled his fingers and toes, then his arms and legs, with most things in working order and slowly flipped himself over and then continued to lay there staring above at the ceiling.

Then he noticed the green blinking light above the upright table he was attached to moments ago. "what the hell is going on" he muttered as he suddenly decided that getting up would be the best course of action.

Getting to his feet Dick slowly inspected the machine in front of him to see what its use was, looking round to the left he noticed the computer monitor at the head of the cot. It flashed green with words boldly written across it "Charge Complete" the raven was extremely confused by this point, quickly looking around the room which looked oddly round he started pressing random button on the console, it kind of reminded him of one of those Dr. Who episodes where the assistant would starting trying to help by, well pressing random buttons. In Richards defence he was trained as a hacker so it was a bit less random for him.

There was only limited information that he could access with his lack of equipment. Going through the information he could get to, Dick was beyond shocked with what he was seeing, there was a metal structure attached surgically to his back, What – the – fuck!

He couldn't understand, so that was the metal THING! Attached to his back, to his nervous system and the stupid computer only told him what it is and not what it did. He wanted to rip his hair out with frustration, he was in a strange place in the hands of strange people and had some piece of scrap metal attached to his spine.

Sighing in frustration dick moved away from the computer and decided to explore the room, it was circular there were no corners, strange.

There was a round bed in furthest end maybe east? Of where he was standing. It was completely covered in pillows arranged so of like a nest, Dich snorted at that.

There was like a little cupboard type thing bulging from the wall, the door was open and inside he could see a shower, wash room obviously.

The whole place looked like a business class hotel room just with some stupid high-tech computer bed thing located in the middle of it and no window's.

Sighing with a forced huff at the end Dick decided that there was nothing to do about nothing, there where no doors on the wall (wall's ? he wasn't sure if a round room could be classed as plural) and if there are which he was 100% positive there was then they are built to withstand him.

Not like he had anything to hack with anyway.

With nothing else to do he resulted to pacing around the room, thinking, trying to grab pieces from his mind that may relate to this incident then to stitch them together, before he could comprehend what was happening the floor rumbled, no wait the entire room rumbled, it was moving, the sensation was strange.

The room was rising, he could see natural light start to descend upon him from the top on the wall, it was starting to get bright, to bright for him to carry on watching, he coved his eyes with his hands as the room continued to rise higher.

After a moment of so it jolted into place and locked down, after another minute Dick uncovered his eyes and to adjust opened his eyes. The light made his eyes water slightly from he rough treatment of light but other then that he could adjust quite quickly.

"It's a fish tank" he gawked, staring wide eyed at everything, he had wondered why the wall/s were shiny, now he knew.

"Close, but not quite" came a smooth yet weathered voice replied to him, Dick practically jumped out his skin, he was not expecting someone to reply, looking around outside the glass? He noticed a few people one being a tall well muscled man wearing black and orange, he had a mask concealing his face with only on Eye hole.

* * *

Yer well that's that for now, I'll have more soon, im getting more motivated to write again..

Hope you liked, whats that thing people say oh yer, Read and Review! Or something like that.

I've have some ideas for other fictions which i'm hoping to start at some point in life -

-man crossover with Young Justice – There isn't any out there and I really want to see some, I have an awesome idea (well awesome to me) so I might start writing it soon.

I think I started writing a Dissidia one on paper aswell and a Harry potter/LOTR fic. And possibly a naruto one, maybe... yer

Till next time. xx


End file.
